Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01
This sound effect can be found on Audience Reactions I Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows *American Dad! *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Puhoy.") *Between the Lions (Heard in Hugo and Ines Segments) *Breadwinners *Chowder (Heard once in "Panini for President.") *Clarence *Doofy the Dragon (Heard once in the intro.) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Ella the Elephant *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Harvey Beaks *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny vs. Bling Bling Boy 2.") *The Mighty B! *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Everybody Dream" and "Quiet, Please!".) *Olivia *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) *Regular Show (Heard in Some Episodes.) *Robot Chicken (Heard in Some Episodes.) *Sesame Street (Heard in Some Episodes.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in Some Episodes.) *Teen Titans Go! (Heard in Some Episodes.) *Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Thomas and the Firework Display", "A Smooth Ride", "Edward Strikes Out", "Henry's Lucky Day", "Steady Eddie", and "Saved You!".) *Team Umizoomi *The Tom and Jerry Show *Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "More Uncle Grandpa Shorts.") *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Greatest.") *We Bare Bears (Heard twice in "Pizza Band") Movies *The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure (2012) Shorts Commercials New Zealand: *Bluebird Snacker (2003) UK:< *Sylvanian Families Calico Critters School Commercial (2011) USA: *Big Top Cookie (2010) (Commercials) *Big Top Donut (2011) (Commercials) *Bing.com - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2011) *Bright Light Pillow - Afraid of the Dark (2012) *Juicy Drops Gummies (2015) *Kool Aid - Baseball Game (2009) (Commercials) *Nickelodeon Suites Resort "Day at Nick Hotel" (2012) (Commercials) *Shopkins Season 4 - Petkins, Party Time, Garden and Perfume (2016) *Shopkins Season 5 - Talent Show (2016) (Commercials) *Slushy Magic (2011) (Commercials) *VTech - MobiGo (2010) (Commercials) *Zuru Bunch O Balloons (2015) *Thomas and Friends: Super Station (2017) (Commercials) PH: *Have a Very Merry Christmas at Toy Kingdom! (2015) (Commercials) Radio Ads Video Games PC: *4x4 Evo 2 (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) PlayStation 4: *The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Microsoft Xbox 360: *The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Microsoft Xbox One: *The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Nintendo Wii U: *The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Nintendo 3DS: *The Peanuts Movie: Snoopy's Grand Adventure Promos *Disney Junior - Ella The Elephant (2016) (Promos) *Nickelodeon Worldwide Day of Play (2015) (Promos) *Teen Titans Go! Stop Bulling Speak Up Week Cartoon Network (2015) (Promos) Videos Music Videos *Thomas & Friends - All You Need (2010) Songs *Thomas & Friends - All You Need Are Friends (2012) Trailers *Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Trailers) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (Trailers) TV Spots Websites YouTube Videos *Behind the Meme Videos (Heard in Some Videos.) *Bruno Bozzetto per il Goethe-Institut: Va bene?! *Choo Choo Channel (Heard in almost every video except earlier 2015 videos and toy unboxings.) *SMG4 Videos *SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Bowser Junior's Happy Meal.") *Nick Jr Boost Video Tour *Stories with Toys & Dolls Series (Heard in Some Videos.) Logos *Mexopolis Other Media *iMovie *GarageBand Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Scream Sounds Category:Sounds from Hell Category:Overrated Sounds